


Too loud

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arguing, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: "Dear god, Tyler, you're seventeen and still a crybaby. You know you'll never gain money with your 'music', right?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is my vessel where I can put all my emotions in and it helps, I think
> 
> I'm sure Tyler's parents are lovely people, I apologize for presenting them in such a bad light.

Tyler sits at the table. He looks at his siblings, Zack, Jay and Madison. Tyler is seventeen. Zack is fifteen, Jay is seven and Madison is eleven. His mother, Kelly stares at her plate with the cold food, she hasn't touched it yet. His father is talking. He's complaining about his work, his colleagues, the whole world. Tyler eats a mouthful of the food, but it tastes bad. He knows his mother cooks delicious food, it's not her fault, it's just the whole situation. Nobody is speaking, only his father is talking and talking and talking. They all hope he'll stop soon if they don't react to his words. Tyler knows, one wrong remark and his father will explode out of anger. He's a good man, Tyler knows. But, sometimes, he needs to release his anger and stress. And he can't yell at his colleagues or his boss.

Tyler ates slowly, chewing long and swallowing hesitantly, he needs something to do. He looks up and catches Madison's gaze. She seems sad. Tyler smiles slightly and Madison smiles back.

"Finish your meal." he mouthes and Madison does.

His father hasn't even started eating. He's talking and the rage in his voice is growing. Tyler wants to get up and go to his room and write music or play the uke but he has to stay until everybody has finished their meal. His mother grabs the fork, but she doesn't eat something.

Suddenly, his father changes the topic of his monologue.

"And you all, you're sitting here and chill and write music and do other useless stuff and I have to go to work." he says angrily.

Tyler closes his eyes. That's the moment he fears. The moment when his father blames his children and his wife.

"But we go to school." Zack says. His father laughs.

"School. School is easy, Zack. You know nothing about hard work."

"But, I know-"

"Zack, stop it!" Tyler says. Zack clenches his fists, but he becomes silent. Tyler is older, he knows how to deal with it.

Tyler doesn't say it out loud, but he doesn't know how to deal with the situation. He pretends like he does, to calm down his siblings, they rely on him. He's the oldest. He has to stay calm.

"Tyler." his father says. "You're not the father of this family. Stop telling Zack what to do."

Tyler bites his lip and looks down at his plate. He's not hungry anymore. "I'm sorry, dad." he mumbles. He just wants to leave the table.

His father starts a monologue about how hard live is and how little his incapable children know. Tyler sings in his mind to drown his father's voice, but he forgets the words to his own songs. He tries to remember the melodies, but his mind is blank and he hears every single word his father says with his loud voice.

His father stares at his plate, angrier than before.

"Kelly, what's this? This isn't food, it's muck." he yells and shoves the plate away. Tyler sees that his mother is tearing up, but she keeps looking at her plate. She's hurt by her husband's harsh words, but she keeps silent. Tyler thinks his father is unfair.

"Dad-" he says but his father cuts him off.

"Tyler, stay out of this! This is a conversation between me and your mother!" his father yells. Tyler cringes. He swallowes. His father keeps shouting at his mother. His voice is loud, too loud. Jay stares at him, his eyes wide and Tyler feels sorry for his siblings. They shouldn't hear all the mean things his father says.

He wants to interfere, but his mother grabs his hand under the table and squeezes it slightly. Tyler catches her gaze and she shakes her head slowly.

His father is yelling at Madison right now and tears start streaming over her cheeks. Tyler sees she's shaking.

"That's enough." His mother says quietly. "Madison, Jay, Zack, go to bed." Her voice is calm, but Tyler knows she wants to cry. His siblings go to their rooms, her mother followes them and Tyler knows it's his turn. He takes a deep breath. He's right, his father stares at him angrily.

"Tyler." he says, nothing more, but the unsaid words hurt Tyler. He knows what his father thinks and he knows he's right when his father opens his mouth.

"What are you doing all day long? Useless stuff, I guess."

Tyler grits his teeth. "I help mom with the laundry. And I work for school."

His father squints his eyes. "You're still writing your shitty lyrics, aren't you?"

Tyler doesn't know he's crying until he feels the tears on his cheeks.

"Dear god, Tyler, you're seventeen and still a crybaby. You know you'll never gain money with your 'music', right?" his father says with disgust.

Tyler nods slightly. "You should stop spending so much time with this effortless stuff. You should work on your basketball skills."

"I do 500 shots a day." Tyler protests.

His father shakes his head. "That's not enough. You have to get a scholarship. Only the best get one. Look at you, you're weak, so you have to work harder than the others."

Tyler wipes the tears away, but he can't stop crying.

"I want you to work harder. I don't want you to play music, is that clear?"

Tyler looks at his father in shock.

"You…you can't do this! I need the music! I-I need to write songs!"

His father bangs his fist on the table. "Tyler! I am your father and you do as I say!"

Tyler gasps for breath. He stands up and runs to his room. He sits down on the bed and buries his head in his hands. He hears his father reach his room and looks up. He sees the rage in his eyes.

"Tyler! I'm talking to you!" his father shouts.

Tyler stares at him. His heart is racing and he's scared, so scared, but his voice is nearly calm. "I won't stop creating music."

His father shuts his mouth. They hold eye contact for a few seconds. Then, his father grabs his ukulele. He slams the ukulele against the wall.

"No!" Tyler cries out. "Not my uke!"

His father throws the broken ukulele on the bed next to Tyler.

"You better do as I say." he says with a voice as cold as ice and leaves Tyler's room. Tyler stares at his broken uke. He grabs it carefully, but he knows he can't repair it and he hasn't got the money to buy a new one. Tyler starts sobbing. Sometimes, he hates his father. He hates him.


End file.
